


Is It Bad In The Scorch?

by Sosi282



Series: Is It Bad? [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosi282/pseuds/Sosi282
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho have history in the Glade. So do Thomas and Newt. Issues arise when they are thrown into the scorch.</p><p>|| READ PART ONE FIRST ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Won't you go into someone else's dreams? Won't you go into someone else's head?"

***

Thomas was on the bus, where people rescued him to take him somewhere else where they could be safe.

Newt was sitting next to him, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to help Thomas recover from what just happened in the control room.

They had successfully escaped tell maze by punching in the code to a computer. Unfortunately, Ably had thrown his life away for the group just before they reached the hole, and Newt was so upset that he didn't want to continue either. Thomas made him stay back by whispering into Newt's ear, and reminding Newt that he was there for him. After that, they were told the we're a part of trials, and then Gally showed up for some reason. No one knew how he got there in the first place. It really didn't matter considering that he stabbed Chuck right in the heart. After he bled out in Thomas's arms, he beat up Gally. Hard.

They were soon escorted into a bus where the Flare had been explained to them. Thomas didn't understand why they wouldn't wait to tell them this. Thomas's mind was spinning everywhere, and he needed someone to talk to. He decided to turn to Newt, just to see him looking at Thomas as well. They held their gaze, and then Newt reached over to hold Thomas's right hand.

Just then, Thomas remembered the ring.

He had no idea why it didn't come up earlier, and he practically betrayed Minho. Minho knew about Thomas's ring, and Thomas knew about Minho's. It was horrible how he left Minho, but he didn't realize it. He thought Newt was better anyway. Would you pick a relationship where you are both happy, or you rwo are constantly arguing? Thomas would pick the first one to be completely honest. 

"I'm so sorry Thomas." Newt said, squeezing his hand. Thomas squeezed back, looking ahead to see Teresa facing him. She smiled a little at him, and he didn't smile back. He just couldn't. he felt so empty at that moment of time, so he couldn't muster any smile for the girl sitting in front of him. Thomas heard Newt sigh next to him, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Newt lean back into his seat. They were all tired, and all of them hoped they would really go somewhere safe. None of the Gladers had any idea what would happen next, and they were all willing to do whatever it takes for all of them to be safe. It didn't matter to Thomas, but all he wanted as for Minho to be happy. Thomas could not make this be true on his own, he needed all the other Gladers to help him with this task. Thomas knew Minho was mad at him, considering the argument they had before they left the Glade. It was painful to hear that Minho called Thomas his, because that isn't how it worked. Thomas had to agree to that kind pf agreement, and yet Minho still kept the argument going.

It hurt him so much, Thomas didn't realize the bus had stopped in front of a building.

When they were told to get off of the bus, Thomas let go of Newt's hand. He didn't have time to deal with people asking his questions anyway, and soon after, they were led into a round room where they were told to go to the dorms. All of the Gladers kind of just looked at each other, and went to the right side of the room that led into a hallway. Thomas noticed that they took Teresa, and said goodnight to her in is head. She responded the same, and then he felt her leave.

It was a chilling feeling knowing she wasn't there in his head anymore. It was like someone had left him entirely, and it gave him chills every time that she left his head.

Either way, all of the Gladers walked into the dorm room, and the first person to pick a bed was Minho. He went to the bunk nearest to the door on the left side, and yelled out that he called top bunk. Thomas considered not sleeping with Minho, or near him to be in fact, but he changed his mind when the only bunk was under Minho. He hadn't realized that everyone had already chosen their bunk, and Thomas had been standing there like an idiot. Before he sat down to claim his bunk, he saw a bathroom in the corner of his eye. He walked into it, and saw a whole row of showers. He walked all the way down the corridor, and took the last one and started the water after taking his clothes off. He threw them aside, seeing the towel already hanging in each of the showers. 

He let the steaming hot water engulf him, and he held on to the railing to keep him steady. 

His legs were weak, and he was shaking. Thomas had finally realized what had happened. He escaped the maze for sure, but what would they do now? It didn't matter to Thomas anymore, but all he wanted to do was get away from Newt and Minho. He couldn't bare to see them at the moment. It was kind of stupid how Thomas hides from his problems instead of facing them, but it could be good sometimes.

He heard other showers start to come to life, the steam rising up from the small stalls and getting nearer to the ceiling. Thomas had been in the shower for a while, his fingers getting wrinkly from the water. He hopped out, and went to a dresser the room had. He went back into the bathroom with some new clothes, and he went into his bunk to sleep. 

He drifted off.

***

Thomas knew it was early. It was about 2 in the morning, and Thomas couldn't sleep. He sighed and turned to the wall. He heard someone gasp, and then the weight above him shifted. Thomas turned to look at the bed above him to see Minho's face leaning upside down over the edge to look at him. Minho looked worried for a second, but then (even in the dark), Thomas could see Minho had a glint in his eye. 

This couldn't be good.

Minho slowly climbed down from his bunk, and looked around. Minho slightly smiled, and turned to Thomas, getting on top of him. Thomas was about to ask what was happening, when Minho clamped a hand around his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Quiet Thomas! I need your help." Just then, Minho pushed his hips down on Thomas's leg, Thomas feeling a certain hardness already there.

Oh.

Thomas could see Minho blush in the dark, and could tell he was desperate. That was the Minho type. "Why me?" Thomas whispered harshly, only to be shushed again by Minho. "You shank, just do it! Ill owe you one." Minho whispered, careful not to wake anyone in the dorm. Thomas sighed and nodded his head. Minho, hesitant at first, placed his lips against Thomas's. It was a soft kiss, nothing to big. It kind of was like that one kiss that they shared once, one filled with love. It was impossible to resist these kind of kisses, because Minho was just a naturally good kisser.

Thomas felt Minho lick his lips, so he opened his mouth for Minho. He missed the feeling of both their tongues dancing together, and Thomas knew it was going to get heated soon. Thomas decided to take a little control by sucking on Minho's tongue. He heard a soft moan from Minho, and this made Thomas smirk into the kiss they were sharing. He felt Minho start to grind onto his crotch, and soon Minho was the smirking one when he felt Thomas getting hard through the thin material of his pants. 

Minho started to grind harder and faster, until Thomas couldn't take such minimal friction anymore. Thomas pulled Minho's pants down just a bit to let his erection spring free, and Minho followed the same with Thomas. He felt Minho put both of their members together. Now, Thomas would have howled if the others weren't sleeping. Thomas felt Minho snake his other hand that wasn't doing any work above his shirt and tracing patterns onto Thomas's back, making him sigh in pleasure. Thomas wanted more, so he pulled Minho into his neck, and he got the hint quickly. Minho started to suck and bite his neck, making Thomas moan ever so softly. It started to get more aggressive the more he worked at his neck. Minho started stroking them faster-

Thomas woke up gasping.

He looked around the room, seeing everyone asleep. Thomas looked above him, hearing Minho snore and move slightly. He checked his watch; 2:53 AM. Boy, it was early. Then, Thomas felt something wet in his pants.

Did he just have a wet dream?


	2. Chapter Two

"Nobody dreams when they blink"

***

Thomas laid down as stiff as a board, stunned by the dream he just had. 

He had never felt like this before. He had never felt such longing for another human being in his life. He knew this because if he had some emotional attachment to someone outside of the maze, he would have felt it and confronted it himself, not go and play around with other people like he has been doing. Sometimes Thomas regrets that he ever agreed to meet Minho, but it had already happened and Thomas could never take it back. Whatever decided that fate, he had to take it like a man. He decided that he could no longer run from his problems, and he had to face them head on.

This was a challenge that Thomas was willing to do.

***

It was when everyone woke up to chaos. 

The door was locked, and Thomas heard screaming from the windows. There was a man holding on to the metal bars that were there, crisscrossing with a man who was trying to stick his head between the bars keeping him out. It wasn't a big window, only about two by two feet. Just enough for the man to look in with his head. "I'm a crack! Kill me!" the man screamed over and over again, not stopping. Everyone was in panic, even though the 'cranks' could not really come in. Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder,  and turned around to see Minho. Thomas looked away immediately, remembering the dream, still wondering if it actually happened or not. It probably didn't happen knowing Thomas's luck.

"They are everywhere Thomas." he stated simply, trying to look him in the eye. Minho failed to catch the boy's gaze. "Where's Newt?" Thomas asked, still not looking at Minho. "I'm right here Thomas" Newt said, stepping out from behind Minho. Thomas need a distraction, and he needed it fast. The door out of the dorms was locked, but there was the bathrooms and showers. He decided that was the best place for now. 

Thomas gripped Newt's hand, and led him into the showers. He took the last stall again, and quickly pulled the curtain closed behind him. Before Thomas had a chance t make his move, Newt was already one step ahead of him. Newt pushed Thomas against the wall, and brought their faces close together. Thomas felt Newt kiss him first, their lips connecting aggressively. He smirked into the kiss, kissing Newt back with the same amount of force. They passionately kissed for a few minutes, until Newt broke away to kiss Thomas's neck. He let out a moan when Newt kissed his sweet spot, and started to bite at it a little. Newt bit slightly harder, making Thomas moan. Newt trailed little butterfly kisses against his neck up to his jawline, and then to his ear. "You're mine, Tommy" Newt whispered into Thomas's ear, slightly biting that too. Thomas nodded when he brought their faces more close together to kiss once more

A loud voice boomed through the dorm.

"I've got the door open!" yelled Minho from the other room, making Thomas and Newt pull apart. They looked at each other and left the room together. Before Thomas could leave the room though, Newt kissed him again. It was a quick kiss, but it happened. Thomas suddenly felt very guilty about betraying Minho. Newt notices the sudden stop and gave Thomas a concerned look, but Thomas just shrugged it off and left the room, leaving Newt to follow.

When they got back into the main dorm room, most of the Glades were already outside of the room. Thomas could tell that it was dark outside the room, and soon after that thought,someone yelled "Ouch! Hey everyone, watch for tables!" Thomas could tell that was Frypan. He watched the boys slowly flow out from the room until it was just Thomas and Newt. They looked at each other, before holding hands and going through the door into the dark hallway. Soon, someone found the lights and told everyone to close their eyes. Suddenly, a huge light shone in Thomas's face. It really didn't help that he was under one of the lights hanging from there ceiling. He let go of Newt to cover his eyes. Suddenly, everyone gasped. One person even screamed.

There were their rescuers, hanging from the ceiling.

Thomas expected a rotten smell, like someone had died. There was none. "Nobody touch these things! Just move past them into the common room!" Minho yelled, moving the group across the bodies. Thomas followed everyone else all the way to the other hallway where Teresa was supposed to be. "Teresa Angus" someone read out loud, looking at the name plate. Thomas's ears perked at the name, and scooted past everyone to get to the he front of the group where her room was. Newt followed.

When he got to where Minho was, they gave questioning looks. "I....guess I'll go in" Thomas said because no one was near the door.

When Thomas opened her door, there at first was no one there. He freaked out before he head the flush of a toilet in the bathroom. He breathed out a sigh of relief, happy she was okay. "She's in the bathroom. Let's eat for her." Newt said from behind him. When the bathroom door opened after a minute or so, a short boy came out. He had scruffy hair, and some old clothes that was obviously too big on him. When he looked up to see half the Gladers in his room, the first words to come out of his mouth were "Who are you people?"

Everyone was surprised. By then, most of the Gladers have filled the room, all staring at the boy in front of them. "Well...I'm Thomas. This is Minho and Newt. Have you seen a girl around?" Thomas spoke, trying to sound calm. "Wh...what girl?" The boy asked, truly confused. "The girl that was brought here last night, shank!" Minho yelled at the boy. "Don't listen to him. Won't you tell us your name?" Newt asked nicely, stepping out in front of Thomas and Minho. "I'm Aris." The boy, Aris, stated simply.

Thomas left the group to back to his dorm. It's was just too much. When he left the room though, he noticed something was different. He looked around the common room, and realized.

The bodies weren't there anymore.

He shook his head and went into his dorm. When he walked in, he sat on his bunk, and put his head in his hands. Someone followed him and is now in the hallway. Thomas didn't bother to look up to see who it was. He already knew by the way they walked. Thousands of hours of running would do that to you.

Minho stopped walking in front of Thomas, and looked down at him. "Why were you moaning last night?" He asked straight up, looking Thomas in the eye. "What....what are you talking about?" Thomas questioned, confused for a second. "Oh come on, I heard your soft moan in the middle of the night. Don't try and hide it. I'm just asking why." Thomas looked down at his feet before answering. "It....it was jus a dream. No big deal." Thomas looked up to see the other boy only inches from his face. He could feel Minho's hot breath on his face, and it felt kind of nice."who was it about, Thomas?" He whispered, almost touching Thomas's lips. He wanted to lean in so bad, just to touch those lips again again again like he had smoke so many times before. He craved Minho again, and it couldn't be helped. This was really bad.

"We have a couple minutes Thomas..." Minho trailed off, moving forward, making Thomas lean back into the wall. Minho was not touching him in any way, but only feeling his breath. Minho then looked down and saw the hickey that was on Thomas's collarbone, and he sighed. He backed say from Thomas and crossed his arms when he stood fully up. "You're still with him?"

Now Thomas knew that Minho didn't know who he was doing things with. Minho knew it was another Glader, but he didn't remember who. He did she Thomas and another Glader together in the woods, but he couldn't get a clear view of the person. Thomas simply never told Minho, and he hoped he would never have to find out.

"Yeah. I am." Thomas simply replied, strongly and standing from his bunk. They both heard the door creek open, but they paid no attention to it. It was Newt slightly opening the door, but they didn't notice.

"Who is it Thomas?" He asked, putting all of his weight on one of his feet. "Minho, you should have no interest on who have me this hickey. What we did in the Glade stays there, end of story. We are done now, and I'm with someone new. We aren't really together but it seems like it. Now if you would like me to awkwardly tell you who it is, you will be surprised on who it is. You shouldn't need to know in the first place."

Minho nodded. "Can I just do one thing first?" Thomas sighed and nodded, wondering what Minho could do. He leaned forward, and he kissed the hickey.

Newt watched.


	3. Chapter Three

"I will tell you what I can, but your mind will take a stand, I sing of a greater love, let me know when you've had enough."

***

Thomas was confused at first. Minho....kissed his hickey? That was kind of weird, even for Minho. But when Minho moved up his neck, kissing a trail up his jawline as well, Thomas tried to push him away. Minho backed up just little, enough to whisper 'I missed your neck so much, Thomas' against his neck, making Thomas shiver. 

Newt was still watching.

"Do you like this Thomas?" Minho whispered against Thomas's jaw, moving his hand to the back on his neck. Thomas stood frozen, now knowing what to think. How should he react? Should he give in to the pleasure, or take a stand against it?

Thomas decided.

He brought Minho in closer, tugging at his shirt. He also wrapped his arms around the Asian, making sure to pull him in close. It seemed as if Minho forgave Thomas for being with another Glader. But at that moment, he promised to himself that he would never tell Minho that this other Glader was Newt. Thomas, nor Minho, knew the very Glader who Thomas was thinking about, was still watching. Newt really felt no emotion, since he also cheated on Thomas when they did sexual stuff in the Glade. It was kind of an eye for an eye, and it didn't matter. Newt was happy for Thomas. Newt smirked and closed the door on the two, locking it from the outside. Newt walked away, laughing to himself. He knew from the start he wasn't made for Thomas.

Minho sucked Thomas's neck harder now, sticking his hands down Thomas's shirt and feeling his chest like they used to. It made Thomas sigh in content, happy Minho was back. He missed those hands that were all scuffed up from holding a knife for so long to mark his path in the maze. He missed that grimy hair (which was now clean due to the showers) in between his fingers, feeling how tough it was. He missed his breath against his body, making him get shivers all over his skin. And most of all, he missed Minho's kisses. It was a small part of their relationship, but it really was a big part. It made Thomas feel loved, and he liked that feeling.

Minho stopped kissing Thomas's neck, then becoming level with his face. "Thomas....." Minho nearly moaned, inches away from the other boy's face. They finally realized what they were doing. Minho's eyes suddenly lost the lust they had once before, and had seemed to have lost their color. This unsettled Thomas, wondering why Minho had lost the love that they were sharing. Thomas backed away from Minho, and turned around. "What...what do you want from me Minho?"

He heard Minho sigh quickly, then turned Thomas around to face him. They locked eyes, but Thomas could not hold the Asians gaze. It was hard to look him in the eye with all the issues arising between them, and all the sexual tension in the room had also risen quite considerably.

It wasn't that they didn't notice how quiet the room was. It wasn't the now closed door that made them wonder what they were doing. They were both staring into each other's souls, trying to decipher each other from just the look in their eyes. It was a hard thing, but it was doable. Thomas knew this because he had done this to Minho before.

No one knew who leaned in first, but they both met each other's lips in a swift motion. They were kissing, and no one really knew why. Thomas didn't want to touch him at all, but Minho wanted every bit of Thomas he could find. Minho wanted to kiss every bit of flesh Thomas had on his body. Minho wanted to taste Thomas again, even if it was just a small kiss. Minho wanted to feel every bit of him, and this was no light matter. Minho had to be honest with himself, and this was that he was terrified with the thought of Thomas leaving him forever. If he ever lost the boy he was madly in love with, he would die himself. It was stupid really, for him to be this selfish, but it didn't matter to him anyway. All he wanted was Thomas, and he wanted him all to himself.

Thomas didn't know what do to. He felt extremely close to the Asian, but he really didn't have a choice when it came to choosing Newt or Minho. he knew who it would be without a doubt. That's what scared Thomas though. He never really thought he would get this caught up in this type of thing, but it happened when he fully kissed Minho. All he really expected from being in the Glade was doing his part in the work (which he did anyway), but he never wanted to be in love. Was this even love?

But, what can you do.

They continued to kiss, sharing feelings by connecting their lips. Thomas was so wrapped up in his own feeling that he didn't notice Minho had taken off his shirt, and was tugging at Thomas's. Thomas could bet no one would understand their love really, and he didn't mind this. It didn't matter what people thought, all that mattered is that they were here now, sharing their love.

Thomas let Minho take off his shirt, throwing it off into the room somewhere. They both started to drift towards the bed off to the side, Minho throwing Thomas onto the bottom bed of the bunk. Thomas felt something under his back, so he pulled away and felt what was pocking his back. He lifted up a black ink pen. Minho smiled and took it from him, and opened up the top of the writing tool. He leaned down into Thomas's neck and looked up, almost as if Minho was asking for permission. Thomas nodded and felt the tip of the pen touch his left collarbone, and felt Minho draw a 'M' in it. He backed the pen away from his flesh, and kissed it. Thomas took the pen from Minho, and did the same, but on Minho's right collarbone. He wrote a cursive 'T', making Minho sigh for an unknown reason.

They continued kissing and removing clothes.

Soon enough, Thomas and Minho were grinding on each other in just their underwear, trying to get the most out of the situation. Who knows, they could never do this again. There was biting. A lot of biting. Minho biting Thomas's stomach, Thomas biting Minho's neck and abs, just anywhere they could fine flesh, they bit. There were more hickeys then they could count for themselves, and Thomas soon established that this was his new favorite thing to do to Minho. Bite.

It was weird sure, but Thomas loved slightly sinking his teeth into the sweaty flesh that was known as Minho, and he wanted to do it more. So Thomas did what his mind told him to do. Bite harder. Thomas went to Minho's collarbone again, the opposite side where he write his initial, and bit. He heard the other boy moan, and soon Thomas tasted blood. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed Minho" Thomas said in a chocked breath, Minho just nodding and grinded harder on Thomas. Minho was moaning uncontrollably, trying to keep it quiet so no one else would hear them from the other room. 

When they both climaxed, they let out a loud groan that made Frypan come over and knock on the door. they both stopped and looked over at the door where the boy was standing, and stopped moving. Frypan looked around the room before seeing the wo boys wrapped in each other's arms, panting and sweating. Frypan's eyes went wide, quickly closing the door and mumbling a quiet sorry before going back to where everyone else was. He made quick eye contact with Newt, who only smiled at him. Frypan concluded that Newt knew what was going on, and he was in on it.

Thomas and Minho looked at each other with wide eyes, their erections no longer there. Thomas was the one who broke the silence first. "What are we doing Minho" he asked, a hint of regret remaining in his voice. Minho heard this and frowned down at the boy, trying not to be offended by the question. "Why don't you tell me Thomas."

Thomas thought for a second before Minho spoke before he could get the chance to open his mouth. "I.... I really want to be with you. I want to show you off to the world, knowing you are mine and only mine. I want to show the world who I am with you, and what I will not be without you. I want to show everyone what you mean to me. I want to love you for what and who you are. I want you, Thomas, but you don't want me do you?" Minho said, holding his hand over what Thomas drew on his collarbone.

"You're right, Minho, I don't."


	4. Chapter Four

"I want you, I'll color me blue, anything it takes to make you stay."

***

Minho walked out of the room first, and into the other room where the boys were first. He concluded that there was no way out, and that Teresa was no where to be found. Thomas walked in a second after, explaining how he had to use the bathroom. The only seats left were ones next to each other, but Thomas didn't mind. From what he had said, he should be happy that Minho was out of his life. Then he noticed something shine into his eye from the right, and immediately knew it was Minho's ring, desperately trying to show Thomas the glare. He sighed and turned away from the little light, to tired to deal with Minho right now.

They all sat down and no one knew what to do. It was far quiet, other then the occasional whisper here and there. No one knew what to do, now they all know there's no way out of the small space. Newt suggested we try to find something to brake open the huge chains on the front door, but he hadn't seen the chains themselves. One link must have weighed over 50 pounds, and a fist thick. Thomas told new how big they were, and he signed a leaned back a bit. They sat there in silence. (Someone must have stolen their car radio)

After what seemed like forever, they just decided to wait.

Wait for something to happen.

***

It had been a week.

No food, and the only water to drink was tap water from the locker rooms. Was someone trying to starve them?

Thomas hadn't heard from Teresa in days. It was like she was cut off from the world completely, never to return back to all the Gladers. He wondered about her most of the time, thinking if she was in this situation as well. Maybe not, but it was a possibility.

For a whole day now, Thomas had laid in the same spot; on his bed. He hadn't moved, afraid to burn more calories then he actually needed to survive. Most of the time he was sleeping, and it didn't matter what time. He did sleep at night, but in the last couple days Thomas had slept in an unregulated time schedule, so he often took naps in the day too. He just needed something to take his mind off of things, and it sort of worked. Sometimes Thomas wouldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling. It was quite boring. 

All he could think about was food. All the time, he was hungry and he needed food. Badly.

He could survive for two more weeks, but his mental state won't work like that. He needed food, or he would seriously go insane. He hated the fact that he was pretty much alone in this fight, because everyone else was up and moving around like it was nothing. Thomas could guess that in the Glade they only rationed food, not giving proportions out to everybody. Thoma had only been in the Glade for a short time, meaning he would still be used to the big portions that he was given sometime before the Maze. It was weird now that he thought about it. It seemed so long ago since he was thrown into the maze. It seemed like years ago, when it was only about three weeks to a month. Man, time passes slowly for Thomas. He hated it.

It hurt him every time he thought of Minho.

It wasn't a physical pain, but more of a mental pain. He would get headaches, and he would suddenly break out in sweat. It didn't help that Minho usually slept above him either. Now that Thomas was sleeping more in the say then the night, he only just realized that Minho was a quiet sleeper. He didn't snore exactly; it was more of a soft sigh every time he breathed out. It was cute as hell, and Thomas just wanted to snuggle up against Minho and fall asleep in the other boys arms. This couldn't happen anyway, considering what happened last week.

It had been painfully awkward around Frypan, and it was getting worse by the day. At first they didn't talk at all, but soon they broke the ice again and started talking normally like they rarely ever did in the Glade. Sometimes, Thomas would catch Frypan looking at them from a distance, just to see if they would try anything or see if they were together but no one knew about it. Frypan was surprised to see that neither boy talked to each other at all during the day or night. It creeped put Thomas how much Minho tried to avoid him at all costs.

Of course, after that day, they naturally just stopped talking to each other. It wasn't that big of a deal at first, but Thomas realized that he missed his best friend/runner buddy from the Glade. He missed all of Minho's sassy remarks and comebacks. He missed when Minho would run his hand through his gritty hair and then, a minute or so later, touch Thomas in some way. He also missed the little touches they would give to each other sometimes. Whether it was the gentle touch on the shoulder, or a small hand brush, it really got Thomas wired up and excited. He didn't know why exactly, but all he knew was that he loved the little touches.

Oh, the bites.

Thomas missed biting Minho's skin the most. He missed gently nipping at Minho's soft neck, and of course, missed the rough bites he would so every so often to his collarbone, making the other bleed slightly. He missed everything in general, but of course he couldn't have it back. He didn't trust Minho as a boyfriend, and he never knew if he ever could.

Thomas drifted into another short nap after that one thought had occurred to him. 

***

Was he....running? Yeah....he was running. He was running away from something. He couldn't tell what just yet.

He noticed that he was running down a corridor, to what looks like a closet at the end of the long hallway. His lungs burned and everything around him was blurry. He could feel the building shaking beneath his feet. At first he thought he was alone; but then he realized that he was with a semi large group of people. He looked back; there were many people. People in white were chasing them now, running as fast as they could run without slipping on the white floor. Someone fell next to him, and he turned back to the front. He was maybe 100 yards from the door, and people started to scream. They finally reached the door, and Thomas opened it and shoved as many people in the room as possible. He knew some of the faces: Gally, Minho, Frypan, and Teresa. Thomas wondered where was Newt for a brief second, but he heard a gunshot deep from his mind. It didn't happen in the present; more like a memory of a sound. A gunshot. Tears. Running of feet. A faded "please....." was heard in his mind, but he couldn't grasp it. He finally gained his senses and went in the room, locking the door.

He looked at a door in front of them from the inside of the large closer room, and saw a thin wall of grey. He didn't know what it was, but a word popped up in his head. Flat trans. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn't have time. The building was falling apart around them, and soon almost everyone went through the small space. It was a couple of people, him, Minho, and Teresa who were left. Everyone ushered him to go in, but before he could move, he was sharply thrown to his left. He knew someone had pushed him out of the way.

He looked over to see a huge piece of the ceiling on top of Minho, who was struggling to breathe. He cried out as he rushed over to his best friend, tears in his eyes. Some other people had filed out of the room already, leaving him, Minho, and Teresa. He could hear the girl calling his name, saying they needed to go. Thomas leaned down to Minho, grabbing the other's face and pressing their lips together. He tasted cement and blood on his tongue, but when he pulled away they were both crying. Crying tears of pain and inevitable loss. He knew Minho was almost gone, and the last bit of life was leaving him by the second. He felt his hair in his fingers, feeling it one more time before Minho died. They looked at each other one last time before he said something along the lines of 'I'm so sorry I never told you I loved you back'

He was sobbing, and Minho took in a breath before he was being pulled away by Teresa. She pulled him into the grey wall, and the last thing he saw was Minho holding out his left hand.

On that hand was his wedding ring.

***

Thomas woke up in a rush, looking above him to only hear the tiny sighs that Minho could muster in his sleep. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and changed positions before falling asleep once more.


	5. Notice

So Uh, hi.

It's been a while, hasn't it?

I just came to say, to the followers of the story and the new readers, that I will be discontinuing this work. 

Yeah Yeah, shocker. I only haven't updated in months. I have my reasons, though.

The main one, is the wall. You know, the metaphorical wall that writers hit when they have no idea what to write about. They have an end goal, but have no idea how to get there.

Another one is how I've moved on to other fandoms. Everyone moves on at some point, mine just happened to be at a time that I couldn't finish my best work. 

My last reason is how I've altered the story so much from the original, and twisted it into something of my own rather then the original books. I feel that it is important to keep the series as intact as I can, and this obviously did not happen. This is a new belief of mine, considering how I have moved on to more complicated works that I will never post. 

I hope you guys understand. I know most of you really enjoyed it this far.

Thank you, 

Sosi282


End file.
